villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Org
The Master Org is a title that belonged to the most powerful Org and the said Org serves as the main antagonist in Power Rangers: Wild Force. The most major of Master Org in the series is Viktor Adler, Master Org's doppelganger who later merged with Ancient Master Org who was reincarnated from his body, merging into a single entity. He was portrayed by Ilia Volok. Notable Master Orgs Ancient Master Org See: Ancient Master Org The original Supreme Org. Master Org successfully led his Orgs in the battle against the ancient kingdom of Animaria 3000 years ago. Although managing to destroy the kingdom and defeated the great Animus. The Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla, with usage of the Predazord and a cursed wolf mask at the cost of him being imprisoned due to becoming the host of Zen-Aku, wolf-themed Duke Org that was sealed within the said mask. The Predazord extracted vengeance on the Master, destroying him. The Master Org's remains would wind up in the Amazon rain forest until being discovered by Dr. Viktor Adler in 1980, turning him into the modern-day Master Org. Second Master Org See: Viktor Adler After the Ancient Master Org's demise, no surviving Orgs gained that title until several thousand years later, where that title unofficially taken by Dr. Viktor Adler. At that time, Dr. Adler and his allies Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the Ancient Master Org's surviving essences in the form of seeds while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium to the public. Driven toward jealousy by Richard Evans, Adler ate the seeds and became the new Master Org. He chased Richard and Elizabeth and killed them. He never did find their baby, Cole. Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, where he was found by a tribe. Viktor Adler later assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. For the majority of the series, he wore a helmet that harnessed a fake horn to hide his true identity. He was aided by Duke Orgs Toxica and Jindrax that previously worked for the Ancient Master Org as well, until he was exposed as a fraud and killed by Mandilok. Unofficial Third Master Org See: Mandilok Mandilok is the Org General who later claimed the title of Master Org. She was freed by Jindrax and Toxica to replace Viktor Adler after they found out he was just a human with Org powers. She got rid of Master Org and took command, but proved to be the worst Master Org who treated the two Duke Orgs terribly. Her rule eventually ended through the reincarnated Master Org's machinations with aid of the Ninja Duke Org Onikage as punishment. Powers and Abilities No matter whoever took the mantle, Master Org is the most powerful adversary that the Wild Force Rangers ever faced. Like majorities of Orgs, whoever bore this title mastered dark magic and impressive combat skills with either the Org Staff or Nexus Blade. The first Master Org is immensely powerful that even Animus, God-like Megazord, was unable to stand a chance against him. Here are the list of Master Org's abilities both demonstrated by Ancient Master Org and his imposter Viktor Adler.: *'Org Magic': Master Org mastered over dark magic that possessed by Orgs such as: **'Magic Seed Conjuration:': Ancient Master Org can conjure some magic seeds from his hand into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org, reanimated it and grew it into kaiju-sized. **'Dark Energy Manipulation': Ancient Master Org and Viktor Adler can conjure and manipulate dark energy, but Ancient Master Org's talent in this power is more superior than Viktor's. ***'Dark Energy Blasts': Master Org can fire energy blasts from either his hands or staff. The blast is fired in form of lasers or energy bolts. ***'Dark Lightning Blasts': Master Org can fire electrical blasts from his fingertips. ***'Dark Tornado' Master Org can conjure dark energy-imbued tornado to harm his foe. **'Vine Conjuration and Control': Master Org can conjure and control vines to ensnare his foes or the whole battlefield. Normally when he did it, the vines would sprouts from his hands, but he can also fire them through his staff as conduit. **'Energy Absorption': As a complete Org, Master Org can absorb energy through his horn, as he can drain Mandilok's electrical beam and redirect it somewhere else. He can also absorb Wild Force Ranger Zords' energy blast and redirect it through his Nexus Blade. **'Nexus Blade': Master Org's weapon of choice. The weapon is virtually indestructible and even can slice its way against zords' armor like hot knife against butter when imbued with dark energy. **'Size Shifting Spell': Master Org can enlarge his body to kaiju-sized at will. *'Superhuman Strength': Master Org has immense strength more than a human being. *'Superhuman Endurance': Master Org is extremely durable as in his wholly reincarnated form, he can endure five Zord's energy blast without being staggered. Like Power Rangers villains, conventional weapons are useless against him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': After using Org Heart to broke free from his vulnerable human shell and augmented his powers, Dr. Adler can regenerate even after his body reduced into white mass as long as his Org Heart remained intact. It means he practically immortal and can only be killed should his heart also destroyed. *'Reincarnation': In case of Ancient Master Org, as long as every bits of his essence survived, he can reincarnated through any beings whom consume it. Enemies *Animus *Cole Evans *Merrick Baliton *Max Cooper *Danny Delgado *Taylor Earhardt *Alyssa Enrilé *Jindrax *Toxica *Princess Shayla Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Polluters Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Demon Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Multi-Beings Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Legacy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Incriminators Category:Big Bads Category:Ogres